Son of a Hero
by Doctor's-Imzadi
Summary: A short story of the ones left behind


Main characters are both OCs. Suitable for older children and up.

Kalin sighed. Again. He was more than bored with this seemingly endless journey. Across the Misty Mountains, across a barren land and nasty, dark forest, and now heading toward the Human town of Dale. Nothing of any sort of excitement had happened the entire way. He was impatient to get to their destination. He had grown up never knowing his father, only knowing that he had died in the Battle of the Five Armies, when the Dwarves reclaimed their lost kingdom of Erebor. That was some twenty years ago, and now his mother was determined to travel to this Dwarf city and find out what exactly had happened to her husband.

Alonnah was a fine example of dwarven womanhood. She was well curved and muscular, with eyes a soft brown and hair a rare golden brown. She was still young by Dwarf reckoning, not yet into her nineties. Many were in shock that she already had a son approaching his twenty-second year. She had married very, very young, barely into her seventies. As a rule, marriages did not occur at such a young age, and any who defied this unspoken rule were looked upon as foolhardy. But Kalin had heard her speak of his father, and he knew that they had shared a love greater than most ever found in their lifetimes. He also knew that he had not been told everything about his father, and that was yet one more reason he was impatient to end this journey. His mother wanted to know exactly what had happened to his father before she told him much more.

Kalin regarded his mother as they journeyed on. She had about her an air of sadness, and he knew that she was again thinking of her lost love. His father had left very suddenly, saying only that he was needed to fulfill a mission. So secret was it that he could not say any more, even to his beloved bride. They had only been married for about three years when this happened, and she had never seen him again. It was not until after he left that she had realized that she was pregnant, and as far as Kalin knew, his father had never known that he was going to be a father.

The company stopped a few miles from Dale, and Kalin scowled. He hated having to make these stops. His mother often teased that not everyone was as energetic as he was. Still, he could not believe that they had to stop every few hours. As the others began to set out boxes and crates for seats, Kalin tethered his pony and went to find his mother.

"How did I know you'd be here soon?" she asked him as he came stalking up to her. It seemed that he was perpetually scowling lately, though now he took pains to hide it from her as best he could.

"I cannot just sit and wait again, Mother! We are so close, why couldn't we just continue to Dale? Surely these people can handle another league or two!"

Alonnah shook her head. Her son was notoriously impatient, and had the energy to make it downright trying at times. Still, she could scarce blame the boy. She herself was beyond impatient to conclude her journey and hopefully finally learn what had come of her late husband. She could only imagine how her young son must feel, having never known his father and now coming tantalizingly close to not only learning what had happened, but also perhaps even learning where he might be buried.

Kalin's scowl began to show, and she again felt her heart jolt. He was already the spitting image of his father, and when he scowled that similarity was thrown into even sharper focus. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing control over her emotions. Even after twenty years, she still felt the pain and loss as if it were only yesterday that she had received news of her lover's death. So short a time had she been granted with him, and to have lost him as she did was nearly her undoing. Only the fact that she was carrying his child kept her from taking her own life to join him in death. Kalin had been a source of incredible strength for her, and she was determined now that he would know all there was to know about his father, and would finally be able to claim his heritage. Because of how young they had been when they married, she and her husband had kept their marriage a secret from all but their most trusted friends and family members. As a result, most were unaware that she had had a husband when she became pregnant. Her son was known as the son of Alonnah, rather than his father's son, as was custom with the Dwarves. Because of the secrecy of their marriage, Alonnah needed to find one of the few Dwarves who could vouch for her claim of marriage, and only then could she and Kalin claim their true family name.

Shaking her head to clear away such thoughts, she again regarded her son. "How would you like to take your bow and see if you can find some dinner?" she asked.

Kalin visibly brightened. He had quite the passion for archery, which he had learned from her. It was an unusual skill for a Dwarf, but Kalin's talent was unparalleled, surpassing even her own. It was also one of his favorite ways to vent off steam and keep from breaking anything he could get his hands on, so it worked out rather well for their company. Nothing would get broken or otherwise damaged in a raging temper, and they'd get fresh meat for dinner besides.

As Kalin took off with his bow and arrows in tow, Alonnah sat down on the earth and gazed out toward the Lonely Mountain. Once again, she found herself wondering if her love had come this way. If he had sat where she was now, saw the view she had now. What had brought him here? Had he gotten any nearer the mountain? She had heard only that he had fought in the great war, but not what part he had played, nor how he had died. She was anxious to learn these things not only for herself, but for her son as well. Kalin was a fine young dwarf, and deserved to know his father's story. And she was determined that his father would be remembered for generations to come. She had not heard a word since that fateful day nearly twenty years earlier when word had come of his death. No recounts of his actions, no stories of his journey or the mission that had taken him so suddenly from her. She wanted to know the truth, to understand why it was that she and her child were so cruelly robbed of their family before even having the chance to be a family.

They arrived in Dale at the end of that day, and Kalin managed to keep his impatience in check as they settled in for the night. Of course, some of that may have been due to the fact that after so long a time sleeping on the hard ground, the thought of a soft bed to sleep on was very appealing, and he knew full well that if his impatience took the better of him, Alonnah would kick him out and make him sleep on the ground again anyway. On the morrow they would make the final leg of their journey to Erebor. Kalin feared that he would never be able to sleep that night, and would spend a very frustrating time trying to remain still and quiet so as not to wake his mother or anyone else, but within minutes of resting his head on a soft feather pillow and being covered by a down quilt, he was fast asleep and did not wake until the next morning when Alonnah was resigned to shove him off his bed so that they would not be left behind by the others.

Though he had been impatient and moody almost the entire journey, Kalin found himself awestruck as they approached the great city. It was huge, and carved out from inside the great mountain itself. Huge stone doors offered the only known entrance, and these were guarded by Dwarves armed with catapults, flaming arrows, and more. Fortunately, their company was expected, and therefore encountered no resistance from the formidable guards. Kalin found himself instinctively moving to be next to his mother as they entered the city. The inside was even more impressive than the out, with great stone pillars supporting a ceiling that was higher than many towers in Human cities. Tunnels that served as passageways went in every direction, and stores, armories, living quarters, and every other type of dwelling were hewn out from the rock itself. Gold was inlaid in the very walls, and great golden chandeliers offered an ample amount of light. It was all in all a very formidable and impressive sight, beyond anything Kalin had ever seen or even imagined. He felt a surge of pride as he realized that in some way his father had helped to restore this magnificence to the Dwarves, but with that pride came the sting of not knowing just how much of a part his father had played. As far as Kalin knew, his father had died before the great battle had even began. He sighed, again, and fought down the frustration and impatience of the perpetual ignorance of what had happened.

Alonnah was quiet as they entered the city, her eyes looking every direction and trying to take everything in, her face kept carefully in composure. There was a great deal of noise, as the city was still being repaired after its long period of disuse when the dragon Smaug had been in residence. Sounds of hammers on anvils, shouting, and general commotion from daily living as well as a little extra excitement from their arrival all combined to make the great cavern sound like a busy, bustling city. Which, of course, was to be expected, as it was a busy, bustling city. Alonnah absently noticed that Kalin had thus far kept silent, and she felt a slight smirk tug at her mouth at the thought that for once the impetuous young dwarf was shocked into silence.

A number of residents came over to the company and began helping them unload their carts and ponies, and family members and friends greeted each other boisterously. Alonnah did not know if anyone she knew was living in the city, though she suspected it, and did not expect to receive any special greetings. She and Kalin did their best to stay out of the way of those who were greeting others, and tried to look busy as they began attending their own gear. There would be time enough for them to search out someone who would know if and where their acquaintances would be found.

"Durin's beard," came a voice. "Lady Alonnah? Is that you?"

Shocked at hearing her name, Alonnah spun and came face to face with an older male dwarf. She gasped in recognition at the face, and not to mention the hat.

"Bofur!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him. "I didn't know you were here!"

Bofur was an old friend of her father's, and one of the companions of the great Thorin Oakenshield, grandson of Thror, King under the Mountain. It was from Thror that the kingdom had been stolen by Smaug, and it was Thorin who had taken it back during the Battle of the Five Armies. The act had cost him his life, as well as some number of his companions. Already the story of Thorin and Company was legend, and peoples for generations to come would know the story of how the Dwarves had reclaimed their stolen kingdom.

Bofur clapped his hand on her back several times, and stepped back to look at her. His face was plastered with as big a smile as she had ever seen, and that was saying something. "Aye," he said, "I've been here since we took it back. Some fool decided to make me one of the leaders of reconstruction, as it were. But what brings you here? Last I heard, you were still living in the area of the Blue Mountains. And I heard you had a child, as well?"

The last was posed as a question, and Alonnah smiled and nodded. "Yes, my son Kalin. He's right-" She turned to her son, whom she then realized had disappeared. "Well," she said, "he was right here..."

Bofur laughed. "Ah, many's the one who disappears quick upon entering this city for the first time. Much to see, much to explore, much to take in."

At that moment someone shouted for Bofur, and he sighed. "Agh!" he exclaimed. "Duty calls, I'm afraid. If you should ever need anything, feel free to find me. I know the town better than most, and would be most delighted to assist you! And I am anxious to hear your story, as well! We have twenty years' worth of catching up to do!"

Alonnah smiled, relief washing through her that there was someone here she could count on and relate to.

"Indeed!" she said. "I will be certain to look you up once we are settled. And perhaps I can convince my son to stay put long enough to meet you, as well!"

Bofur laughed and bowed, heading away toward a Dwarf dressed in smith's gear and wearing a very impatient look on his face. Alonnah couldn't help but chuckle as it reminded her strongly of her son.

Kalin returned shortly after, and they spent the next few days setting up their new home inside the mountain. He had developed the habit of vanishing for a few hours at a time, but that did not concern Alonnah. Kalin was young, and the city a sight to behold, and she would not begrudge him his time exploring their new home, especially with his inquisitive nature. Some might even call it nosy, she mused. As for herself, she mostly kept to their home, only venturing forth to buy groceries at the nearest market. She was still overwhelmed by the place, and by the emotions it stirred within her. She had not heard from Bofur again, but since he had said he was one in charge of rebuilding, she had hardly expected to. She knew that time would come when they would be able to regale their stories. She was most anxious to hear firsthand the story of Thorin and his travels, not only because of his legendary status as the Last King under the Mountain, but also because he was in fact her kin. He was one of the few who had known about her marriage, not that that would do her any good now.

For once, there was enough to do and see that Kalin was kept busy and satisfied for many days. He wandered the city, getting lost quite frequently at first, but then less and less so as he began to learn his way around. He did not know anyone in the city, though through his frequent excursions he began to befriend many of the merchants and others he met. He had not mentioned anything about his father, deciding that he would let his mother breach that subject when she was ready. He had heard from the people living near him that a number of the companions of Thorin lived in the city, but he had not seen any and knew better than to try and find them. They would all be very busy with whatever duties they had, and the curiosity of a young dwarf was hardly worthy of taking time away from their responsibilities. Perhaps eventually he would meet one or more of the Companions and hear their tales of the epic journey Thorin went on to reclaim his lost home and heritage. The fact that he and his mother had almost exactly retraced Thorin's journey did not mean much to him. Times were different twenty years earlier, and the same path was far more perilous in Thorin's time than it was now.

About a month had passed since arriving in Erebor, and Kalin was starting to feel a bit of his restless return. His mother was adjusting fairly well to their home, but was still leery of going out and about. He had gotten very excited when she had told him that she knew and had seen Bofur, one of the thirteen Companions, and that he hoped to meet Kalin and spend time with them both, but so far they had not heard from him other than short messages explaining that his workers had reached a difficult problem with reconstruction and he would be too busy to visit for some time. Kalin was a little grumpy at first that she had not told him of her association with one of Thorin's companions, but he had gotten used to her secrets. He knew that she was still keeping her fair share of them about his father, of whom he had still heard nothing. He was getting impatient once again, wanting his mother to do more in her searching for his story. Thus far she still had not told anyone of her marriage, and had only done a small bit of searching in a library they had found near their home, and to no avail. Today Kalin was feeling particularly impatient, and so had decided to go explore another new area of the city so as to keep his mind busy. It was not working very well, however, as he did not notice the older dwarf coming up from beside him nor even hear his shouting, and as a result he crashed right into him. The collision knocked Kalin back to his senses, and he felt utterly embarrassed. Pulling himself up, he faced the older dwarf and bowed.

"Most humble apologies, sir!" he stammered. He meant to say more but was momentarily silenced at the sight of this dwarf's ridiculous hat... Large and furred and with two enormous ear flaps that stuck straight out. Kalin felt that he should recognize that hat, as if he had heard its description before.

The older dwarf began chuckling and turned to Kalin. Kalin bowed and introduced himself.

"Kalin, at your service." He looked the older dwarf in the eye, and was surprised to see a rather shocked expression, which was gone so fast he wondered if he had imagined it.

"Bofur at yours and your family's," replied the elder.

Kalin gasped, suddenly feeling as though he had swallowed live snakes. Of all people he could have crashed into so carelessly, it just had to be one of Thorin's companions, didn't it? He felt his cheeks burn in shame, and nearly missed what Bofur said next.

"Kalin, eh? You wouldn't happen to be the Lady Alonnah's boy, would you?"

Kalin was momentarily at a loss as to this recognition, then remembered how his mother had told him that she was friends with Bofur. He relaxed slightly. At least it wasn't a total stranger he had embarrassed himself in front of.

"Yes," he stammered, almost forgetting himself again. "Yes, sir, Alonnah is my mother."

Bofur grunted, and Kalin wondered at the strange look on the elder's face. Had he so greatly offended Bofur that he would reprimand Kalin to his mother? Kalin shuddered, fervently hoping that such would not be the case. Alonnah was normally a gentle soul, but could be more vicious than a dragon when she was angered. Kalin didn't have to wonder where his own hot temper had come from.

Bofur shook his head slightly, as if clearing it. "Well," he said, "I am an old acquaintance of your mother's. She told me of you when you first arrived, and I am honored to meet you at last. Your mother is a fine woman, and you should be very proud."

Kalin straightened, and smiled. "I am, sir," he replied. He wondered if Bofur knew or suspected anything about his mother's marriage, or if he was just courteous enough to not pry.

"Well, send her my best," said Bofur. "And let her know that I should be able to visit very soon."

"I will, sir. Thank you."

"Best be off, then. It's easy to get lost in this area, we still have a lot of work to do here!"

Kalin did not wait to be told twice. He bowed once again and quickly went back toward the main part of town. Bofur watched him go, doing his very best to keep the shock coursing through him at bay.

"Korin!" he bellowed. Another dwarf came hurrying up, Bofur's second-in-command, as it were, blueprints in his hand.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take over my duties for a time," instructed Bofur, with effort keeping his voice from shaking. "I must go find and speak to Balin."

Alonnah was cleaning dishes when Kalin returned from his latest excursion. He had been going out more and more frequently, and she knew that he was getting impatient for her to step up her inquiries about his father. However, as she saw him coming in this time, he had a very peculiar, almost sheepish look on his face.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. He hesitated then, chewing his lip. She knew that expression far too well.

"What happened?" she asked him.

He sighed and looked toward his feet. "I, uh, accidentally ran into Bofur."

She didn't see anything about his statement to cause such embarrassment, but then she concentrated on what exactly he had said.

"Accidentally?"

"I, uh," Kalin cleared his throat. "I didn't notice him coming up, and we, uh, ran into each other."

Alonnah bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. She knew Bofur well enough to know that he would only be amused at the younger dwarf's distraction, but her son seemed rather put out by it.

"I'm sure that's happened more than once before," she said, in attempt to ease his discomfort. "And he did say that he wanted to meet you. How is he doing?"

Kalin seemed a bit relieved. "He is doing well. He said to send you his best, and to inform you that he expects he should be able to call very soon."

Alonnah was cheered by this, and a little anxious. She had known all along that Bofur would be her best bet for trying to locate what had happened to her husband, but she was anxious about informing him of her secretive marriage. She knew that she really had nothing to fear from the knowledge getting out, but old habits died hard, she guessed.

The next day, Alonnah and Kalin were finally unpacking the last of their belongings when there came a sudden ring at the door. Alonnah frowned.

"You weren't expecting anyone, were you?" she asked Kalin.

"No," he replied, looking more curious than anything. "Shall I answer the door?"

"Please."

Alonnah hurried to make the room presentable as Kalin went out to greet their guest. A moment later Kalin returned, leading none other than Bofur. Alonnah smiled warmly.

"Bofur! Kalin told me that you would be calling soon, but I did not expect this soon!"

Bofur gave her an odd look as he bowed in greeting. "Ah, yes," he said. "I managed to find a bit of free time today and thought it would be a good time to come. You're not busy, are you?"

"No!" she replied, and noticed Kalin smiling at the thought of postponing the last of their unpacking. "Of course not! Please, come in!"

"Actually," Bofur hesitated. He had removed his hat and began twirling it in his hands, as if he were nervous. He looked at her, and again it seemed that there was something odd in his look, something she couldn't quite place.

Bofur cleared his throat and continued. "I was recently told that you are kin to Thorin Oakenshield. Is that true?"

Alonnah smiled. "Yes. He was kin to my husband."

Bofur nodded, as if he had expected that answer. Kalin, on the other hand, stared at her as if she had suddenly grown pointy elf ears. That was one bit of information that she had never told him, and she expected she'd never hear the end of it now.

"Well," said Bofur. "I thought that perhaps you would like to see where he is buried."

Alonnah was touched. She had always been very fond of Thorin, and had been pained to hear of his fall. Kalin looked as if it was all he could do to keep from jumping up and down. Thorin was legend, and the opportunity to visit his grave was a great honor indeed.

"We would be honored," said Alonnah.

Bofur motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

Kalin was fairly bouncing with excitement. Bofur was taking them to see Thorin Oakenshield's grave! The great leader, and the legendary Arkenstone was there as well. Kalin had never known that he was related to Thorin, and his head was buzzing with excitement. And his mother had said that she was related to Thorin through her husband... So his father was kin to the great Dwarf King. Kalin's head was swimming. How could there possibly not be any record of his father, if he was of Oakenshield's family?

His mind was racing so badly that he really was not at all able to pay attention to Bofur's conversation with Alonnah about the reconstruction of Erebor. Here and there Bofur would point out an exceptional landmark or some other detail, but Kalin hardly noticed anything, at least not until they reached a pair of great doors, carved with elaborate Dwarven runes. He stared in awe, and he heard Bofur explain, "There are the doors to the King's funeral lair."

The doors opened to a path that sloped downward. At the bottom it leveled out to a large platform, and upon this rested three beautiful stone cases, the traditional burial caskets of Dwarves. The most elaborate and beautiful was in the center, and above it was displayed a gem that Kalin knew immediately must be the Arkenstone. It was beautiful beyond words, a faceted gem that seemed to glow white and gold and every color of the rainbow. Kalin felt his breath escape him.

"The Arkenstone," explained Bofur. "Forever will it remain here, guarding the Last King under the Mountain. This is the final resting place of Thorin Oakenshield. And buried on each side of him are the two brothers who gave their lives to defend his."

Kalin barely noticed another Dwarf who had been waiting next to the graves. He was very old, with a white beard and white hair. Had he been paying attention, he would have heard his mother's gasp and her whispering of a name, "Balin..."

The graves beside Thorin's were less elaborate, but still beautiful, and Kalin gave them a brief glance before his gaze was again taken by Thorin's grave. So this was where the great leader would lay forevermore. And beside him, those loyal and brave enough to have given their lives for their King.

"It would be an enormous honor to be buried next to the King," Alonnah said absently, moving in to examine the graves.

Kalin reached a hand up and brushed the Arkenstone. He shuddered at the touch, utterly enraptured.

Alonnah suddenly gave a strangled cry, startling Kalin so badly that he about jumped out of his skin. He whirled and saw her kneeling on the floor, rocking back and forth with a hand over her mouth, sobbing like he had never seen her sob before. He glared at the two older dwarves, but they were merely gazing at her sympathetically.

"I knew it to be at once," Bofur was saying. "The lad is the mirror image of his father."

"Aye," agreed Balin. "And I of course knew of the marriage, though I had not been aware that you had borne a son."

If Alonnah heard them, she gave no indication, weeping as she was. She almost seemed to be choking, and Kalin was utterly consternated. Alonnah suddenly gave a cry.

"Oh, my beloved!"

Kalin's head snapped to where she was staring, at the gravestone to Thorin's right. Wondering what could possibly have made his mother cry out so, he read the inscription on the stone:

HERE LIES KILI

BROTHER OF FILI

NEPHEW AND COMPANION OF

THORIN OAKENSHIELD

KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN

WHO GAVE HIS LIFE

IN DEFENSE OF HIS KING

Kalin's blood ran cold, and for the first time in his life he felt faint.

"Father..."

Like


End file.
